


[Podfic] Taken

by RsCreighton



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pretending to Be Gay, Roommates, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark’s too nice, and Lex has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245736) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



> Thank you to Lenore for having blanket permission! <3

**Title:**   Taken   
**Author:**   Lenore  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   22:04  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bSmallville%5d%20Taken.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bSmallville%5d%20Taken.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
